


tuberose

by thomasine



Category: Black Bullet
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ep11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasine/pseuds/thomasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with me, my friend. I shall teach you pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuberose

**Author's Note:**

> named for the flower; in the language of flowers, tuberoses mean 'dangerous pleasures'.

Dancing, dancing, soft fabric across his skin; a new kind of dance between them but isn't a dance what it's always been? Isn't a dance at the heart of every battle? No matter the enemy it's a dance, one where a misstep can mean failure and failure can mean death but--

(covered fingertips dig into a particular spot on his throat and he inhales sharply, loses the thought)

This isn't the  _time_  for this. No matter who it was with - and with him, least of all - this wouldn't be the time for a dance like  _this_ , but--

(but he is battle-high and burning, and Pleiades is dead and they have time for this moment, even if he  _should_  be getting back as soon as he can)

"What is it that has you so  _focused_ , Satomi-kun? It certainly doesn't seem to be  _this_." That voice, low and amused in his ear, and the fingers dig into his throat again and  _oh_ \--

(his knees buckle, and he's followed down to the ground with a throaty sort of hum that he can't entirely read; it's smug and self-satisfied though, he thinks, and it's not like he really needs to delve deeper than that right now, is it?)

"Thinking--"

He stops. Swallows hard, trying to push aside the breathiness in his voice when he next speaks; "Thinking about what a  _stupid_  idea this is."

(that gets him another hum; it was the answer Kagetane expected, he thinks)

"Of course," Kagetane says, perfectly agreeable. Pauses, letting Rentaro's ragged breathing be the only thing breaking the silence, and then, "Shall we stop, then?"

(one of the gloved hands trails up near his face and he nearly bites it, for that)

" _No_ ," he spits out, "You-- you know damn well that--  _no_."

(another hum)

"That I do, Satomi-kun," Kagetane says, still perfectly agreeable. "Well. If you could pay a little more attention to this  _lesson_ , then?"

( _lesson_ , he says, and Rentaro remembers his words from before -  _come with me, my friend; I shall teach you pleasure_  - and  _groans_  despite himself) _  
_

"Much better," Kagetane observes, and there's a hint of laughter behind it now; something smug and satisfied and entirely mad; something that should make Rentaro sick rather than burning through him like a shot straight to his cock.

(though it's a kind of sickness, he thinks, like a poison in the veins and rushing to the heart, and it could kill him just as easily - to be this defenseless, this unguarded under the hands of Hiruko Kagetane, madman extraordinaire - but isn't that half the thrill of it, in the end?)

As if to interrupt his thoughts on purpose, Kagetane repositions him suddenly, flipping him and pulling him up until Rentaro is left straddling him, face-to-face with that eerily-grinning mask. Left with the urge to reach out and remove it then and there, because his assertion that he didn't want to see what was under it had been half a lie, and he thinks - fears - that if he made an attempt then those gloved hands would sit idly by and let him do it, let him see exactly what Kagetane is hiding beneath the mask.

(the moment passes, though, eased by covered fingers starting, without warning, to strip him of his jacket and shirt and of his ability to  _think_  at the same time, and Rentaro is-- he would never admit to it but he's  _grateful_ , almost, for the distraction)

"O-oi," he growls out once Kagetane has stripped his top half and started on his pants without any sort of move to undress himself in return. "Aren't you going to--"

He cuts himself off with a hot prickle of shame at the almost needy tone his voice has started to trail into and looks away, refusing to meet the golden eyes that he can feel watching him appraisingly from under the mask.

"No," Kagetane says after a moment, decisive. "I am not."

And that's that, apparently, because then Kagetane is urging him up and tugging his pants down in one swift motion - and his boxers, too, Rentaro notes with a kind of nervous distraction - until he's stood over him and forced to either step out of his pants or stand with them around his ankles. He opts for the former, pulling his boots and socks along with them, and by the time he's really had time to register exactly what he's doing he's stood over Kagetane, entirely naked.

(he sinks down slowly to sit again in Kagetane's lap, tries to tell himself it's only because his legs don't want to hold him right now)

"So, Satomi-kun," Kagetane all but purrs, every part the (utterly mad, masked) cat that got the cream. And then those hands are on him - long fingers gripping at the shaft of his cock, fingertips brushing over the head of it, a palm ground up against his balls - and he can't think, can barely even  _see_ , and all the replacement eyes in the world can't do a thing when he's throwing his head back and pressing his eyes shut so hard that his vision dances with stars against the blackness of his eyelids.

(he's touched himself before - less often since Enju, with her habit of bursting into rooms with no warning whatsoever - but he's never had someone else's hands on him and-- and Kagetane's do this  _well_ , even if the texture of the gloves on him makes it less than what it could be)

He can feel Kagetane's cock under him, too, feel that he's hard and feel the heat of it through Kagetane's pants, and despite himself Rentaro ends up grinding down into it and relishing the sharp intake of breath he gets in return. He manages to half-focus his eyes on Kagetane's mask again, then, and perhaps there's something on his own face that he's unaware of because he can feel another appraising look and then he's being guided back, urged to move off of Kagetane's lap.

(Rentaro will die before he ever admits the sharp, needy whine he lets out at that)

It's not long before he gets to see  _why_  he's been urged back, though; Kagetane reaches down to unfasten his own pants and free his cock, and--

(and Rentaro swallows, hard, because Kagetane's cock is thicker and longer than his own and he wants--)

"Do you want to suck it?" comes that voice, low and silky, and he can't see behind the mask but Rentaro can  _hear_ , in the shape and enunciation of his words, the way that Kagetane is smirking at him.

And-- and he knows  _why_ , too, because what he wants is to spit out  _of course not, why the hell would I want to do that_ , to end this whole thing then and there and leave while he might still have a shred or two of his dignity left to salvage. But what he does instead - and they both knew, he knows, that he was always going to do this - is lower himself with a shuddering breath until his mouth is hovering over the head of Kagetane's cock, and he-- _  
_

He lowers his head the rest of the way and takes it into his mouth and-- and god but it feels even bigger in his mouth than it had looked, with the way that his lips stretch around it and he can feel it pulsing in his mouth and dripping precum - odd-tasting, but no more unpleasant than his own - as he wraps his fingers around the base of it and pumps at the part of the shaft that won't quite fit in his mouth.

(he loses himself in it; in the heat of Kagetane's cock dripping in his mouth and pulsing under his fingers; in the quiet, choked-back groans that are somehow more enticing than if Kagetane had let loose altogether; in the almost smug shudder than runs through him every time he evidently does something  _particularly_  well and Kagetane's hips jerk up just a little beneath him)

It feels as though barely any time at all has passed - or maybe years have, without him realising - before he hears  _Satomi-kun_  in a tight, low voice and realises that oh,  _oh_ , right, Kagetane is close and so he needs to either move back or prepare himself or--

Or.

(he can't say what possesses him to do it besides the sheer thrill of-- of  _all_  of this, but he pulls back only barely, pulls his mouth off of Kagetane's cock to work with his hands instead but doesn't pull his face away, only clamps his eyes shut so that when - finally, finally, though in truth it's only moments after Rentaro pulled back - Kagetane comes it's in a sharp spurt across his face, hot and wet and  _fuck_  but that shouldn't turn him on the way that it does)

When Rentaro opens his eyes - slowly, carefully - a moment later it's to Kagetane staring at him from behind the mask and breathing hard.

" _Well_ , Satomi-kun," he says, and then nothing more. Only watches him until Rentaro hisses out  _what?_  and then laughs, quietly.

"Come," he says then, gesturing Rentaro forward and starting to touch at his cock again. "This look suits you," he says almost conversationally as his gloved fingertips tease at the head of Rentaro's cock. "Perhaps we should make this more than a one-time occurrence."

Rentaro only snorts, biting back a groan to instead bite out, "Maybe, if we don't both  _die_."

(he means it as a retort only, something scathing - of  _course_  they won't both make it through this, when there's every chance they'll  _both_  die, every chance the entire Tokyo Area will die)

He doesn't expect Kagetane to hum almost thoughtfully, to say, "Perhaps I should endeavor to keep you alive, then," and then twist his fingers  _just_  right so that Rentaro can't get out another retort because he's coming all at once, head thrown back as he gasps and groans and squirms until he's begging for Kagetane to  _stop_  now, he's too  _sensitive_ , and Kagetane only pulls his hand away wordlessly and offers the stained fingers of his gloves to Rentaro to suck on.

He should protest, he knows, should bite the fingers or snap at Kagetane or get up and leave without another word but-- but when it comes down to it what he  _should_  have done was never do this in the first place, not when he needs to get back to the others and certainly not with Kagetane, ever. And he's done it anyway, and now he's sated and exhausted, heavy with it now that the adrenaline of the fight with Pleiades and the adrenaline of  _this_  are both gone, and he--

(what's a short while of selfish calm, before he returns to people who'd sent him on a suicidal mission to protect a city that he wonders sometimes - in the unguarded moments like this or the moments of  _anger_  at the people within it, the people who treat the cursed children as less than human at best and like the enemy at worst - whether it's  _worth_  it to save?)

So he only makes a quiet, breathy noise, a cursory disapproval, before settling himself slowly - warily again now, for all his exhaustion - against Kagetane and only then consenting to take the other's fingers in his mouth and suck at the fabric of Kagetane's gloves gently, taste himself on them. To shut his eyes like that and forget, for some short, selfish time, about it all; about the Gastrea and Aldebaran, about the cursed children, about the mission he'd been sent to die on, about, even, the fact that it's an enemy - a former enemy? - that he's curled so defenseless against. To shut his eyes and only  _sleep_ , sounder than he has since he first heard that the monolith was going to fall.

(when he wakes he'll be alone but dressed again, in clothes that smell more like Kagetane than himself, and for one long moment - although he'll hate himself for it - Rentaro will be almost disappointed, almost lonely)

(but only for that moment, only that one last moment of almost  _wanting_  to stray to Kagetane's side the way that the other had been so assured that he would)

(only a moment - nothing more)


End file.
